El Príncipe de Slytherin
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Los recuerdos del Príncipe están llenos de alegría, tristeza y sufrimiento. Él fue, es y será el verdadero monarca de Slytherin y lo será hasta que la última serpiente deje de vivir. Parte I.


**El Príncipe de Slytherin**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todos los libros.

**Notas:** He puesto mi corazón y toda mi inspiración en estas primeras diez viñetas de mi personaje favorito de toda la Saga, Severus Snape. Espero les guste esta visión de Severus, que así es como yo lo veo, con sentimientos, miedos, errores. Como un humano. Disfruten. La parte II y III las publicaré pronto. Las opiniones son más que bienvenidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Príncipe de Slytherin, Parte I<strong>_

**De ahora en adelante.**

—Levántate ahora mismo, Severus.

Oye la orden como un susurro lejano, apenas audible, pero hace eco por todo el lugar. Abre los ojos con pesadez, la vista desenfocada por dormir por ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… se levanta con dificultad del frío piso de piedra, el cuerpo duele enormemente, todo el dolor se concentra en el brazo izquierdo donde la marca tenebrosa ahora está.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Los pensamientos cruzan con rapidez su cabeza. Todo quiere salir a la vez, el cerebro está a punto de explotarle. La lealtad que guarda desde siempre al Mago Oscuro de la nueva era, los conocimientos de magia oscura, el sentimiento de odio hacia los impuros y los traidores a la sangre que no merecen la magia está ya al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. La emoción de estar en el bando correcto y el saberse vencedor en la guerra mágica se mezclan dentro de su negro corazón, llenándolo de euforia y satisfacción.

Está seguro que será útil en la batalla y que cuando todo acabe y el Señor Oscuro esté al poder, la recompensa para los leales va a ser enorme. Tal vez se perderán vidas inocentes, pero todo tiene un precio, ya que nada es gratis.

No se arrepiente de querer y obtener la marca tenebrosa, ya empieza la nueva era, y él estará del lado correcto, del triunfador…

—De ahora en adelante, Severus, estás a mi servicio y me deberás lealtad. Has escogido el bando ganador. Y recuerda, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los ojos rojos lo miran con intensidad, siente que se pierde dentro de las rendijas profundas de su mirada. Se acerca agachado a él, desviando rápidamente la mirada. Con la cabeza casi tocando el piso, le besa el dobladillo de la túnica, demostrando que es un siervo fiel. Ahora nada le importa, sólo cumplir las expectativas que se esperan de él, de Severus Snape.

—Sí, mi señor. —No se atreve a decir nada más.

El resultado de la guerra ya está escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>Blanco y negro.<strong>

El cielo es de un azul tan intenso y puro que deja deslumbrado a Severus y no ve cuando la pequeña —ni tan pequeña, que ya tiene diez años y es un insulto llamarla así— Lily se sienta a su lado. Cuando recupera un poco la visibilidad, el rojo del cabello lacio ondeando al ritmo de la brisa inunda todo su ser, su olor a jazmines lo embriaga a tal punto que está perdido en fantasías donde lo toca y siente lo sedoso que es, recorre el largo de cada hebra y lo enreda entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos y el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Al sentir una mano apretando suavemente su hombro, Severus —de mala gana— abre los ojos y se encuentra con las esmeraldas que son la luz que iluminan su oscura vida, que lo llenan de felicidad y hacen que cada vez que lo miran a él sus labios formen una extraña mueca que Lily llama "_una sonrisa sincera_".

Y Severus en ese instante se olvida de su deseo de ver todo en blanco y negro, para no ver el rojo triste de la sangre que fluye de la nariz y la boca de su mamá cada vez que Tobías la golpea, para olvidar los tonos sucios que encuentra al llegar a su casa, para que su corazón no se oprima cuando ve a los demás niños jugar con juguetes de vivos colores mientras lo ven con malicia y repugnancia a la vez. Pero puede vivir con los colores, con el resplandeciente verde de los ojos de Lily al verlo, con el alegre rojo de su cabello al resbalar por los pequeños hombros, con el rosa que tiñen sus mejillas cuando escucha sus elogios al acabar de hacer magia.

Severus puede vivir en blanco y negro el resto de su vida, pero quiere vivir con los colores. Los colores de Lily. Siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca desaparecerá. <strong>

Por más que recuerde que es el hijo de Lily Evans, vea los hermosos ojos verdes y la tímida sonrisa que heredó de ella, Severus Snape no puede desaparecer el sentimiento de profundo odio y repulsión que lo embarga al estar en el mismo mundo que Harry, pues sólo puede ver de vuelta a ese desgraciado y estúpido Gryffindor —que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio y le robó a la persona más especial de su vida— en el resto de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, lucha cada segundo del día en minimizar el odio que siente por el hijo de James Potter y en agrandar el regocijo al observar los ojos del hijo de Lily. Su Lily.

No lo logra, ya que el cabello desordenado, la nariz afilada, el talento en el estúpido quidittch y la valentía Gryffindor, herencia de su padre, nunca desaparecerán, pues Severus ahora sólo vive para cuidar de la vida de Harry Potter de cualquier peligro. Pero no lo hace por James ni por el mismo Harry, sino por Lily. Quiere que esos ojos verdes lo sigan mirando cada día, se conforma que lo hagan con odio, pues lo regresan a la realidad y recuerda que sólo son un reflejo de ella, de la mujer que murió por su hijo, Harry, con el amor verdadero que nunca fue, es y será para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Es culpa del frío.<strong>

—Y dime, por favor, Severus, ¿cómo se encuentra el chico?

El aludido suelta un bufido burlón e inyecta el más puro y rencoroso sarcasmo en cada palabra que le dirige al recuerdo del difunto Director Dumbledore hecho retrato, que lo mira con aquella bondad que engaña y hace sentir especial a cualquier iluso —en especial si tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, espantosas gafas redondas y un gran e insufrible complejo de héroe—, pero el actual director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es aún inmune, algo que lo hace sentir una especie de ¿orgullo?

—Por lo que sé, mientras juega a tomar el té con sus dos estúpidos amigos, sigue en la búsqueda de los horrocrux del Señor Tenebroso, mientras todos sus mortífagos y cientos de seguidores ahora viven cada segundo del día en conseguir ver rodar su cabeza —Severus se deja caer sin gracia en un mullido sillón verde, algo atípico de él—. Sólo espero que el muy idiota no les cumpla su mayor fantasía.

Cierra los ojos y resopla pesadamente, siente la filosa mirada —llena de alegría, sorna y burla que el viejo mago aún es capaz de hacer— posarse sobre él. Trata de ignorarlo, pero no puede, las ganas de simplemente voltear el cuadro lo hacen abrir los ojos y desaparecen al recordar el fuerte y secreto hechizo que impide que lo haga. En fin, ha vivido con peores molestias en el zapato.

—Severus, querido amigo, veo que de alguna manera aprecias a Harry. Créeme que estoy tan fe…

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué dice semejante sandez?

—Por lo último que dijiste.

—¿Sabe qué? Es culpa del frío de la temporada, me congela las neuronas y hace que diga cosas que en realidad no siento ni pienso.

—Solo sé que la gente es más feliz ignorando la verdad.

Y la risa del viejo Albus resuena y queda grabada en la memoria del único que ha logrado mentirle al Señor Tenebroso pero que nunca lo logrará con Dumbledore, amante de los dulces de limón.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco minutos<strong>

Otra vez lo tiene acorralado contra la pared, tal parece que es la única manera de hablar con el chico últimamente. Odia hacerlo, pues no es propio de él, pero no le queda alternativa. Si tan sólo no fuera tan obstinado y orgulloso, el fénix cantaría otra melodía.

—No tardarás ni cinco minutos en contarme; puedes confiar en mí —le dice en un susurro, mirando a cada lado del pasillo si hay personas inoportunas. Cuando se cerciora de que el lugar está desierto, regresa la mirada a los fríos ojos grises que lo ven con furia mal disimulada.

—Lo que no tengo, _señor_, son cinco minutos —Severus puede oír la palabra «señor» impregnada de desdén salir de los labios de su alumno favorito, Draco Malfoy.

Sabe que el muchacho no tiene elección, así como entiende la situación en la que está. Que aceptó la misión sólo para salvar a su familia y como buen alumno de Slytherin hará lo que sea para evitar que el Señor Tenebroso los mate. Tiene coraje, o tal vez la verdad es que sólo sea el miedo y el instinto de supervivencia, pero Severus Snape daría la mitad de la vida para que el chico no manchara su —¿cómo lo llamó Dumbledore?— alma, aunque tiene la vida entera en juego. El trabajo sucio lo hará él, por petición de Albus y para que Draco no sufra lo mismo que él.

—Discúlpeme, pero tengo deberes.

Se va y lo deja ir. Por lo menos, el rayo verde no saldrá de la varita de Malfoy hijo y eso lo tranquiliza un poco, su alma aún está intacta.

—¿_Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sentido común.<strong>

El corazón le late a mil por hora, parece que está a punto de salirse del pecho y arrojarse a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Otra vez. Otra vez esos estúpidos Gryffindors le han echado el maleficio de mocomurciélagos y para terminar de molestar, todo el colegio le ha reído la gracia.

El odio cada segundo es más grande. Quiere vengarse, hacerles pagar cada humillación que le han hecho desde que se cruzaron en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero sobre todo, quiere que Lily se de cuenta de una vez que él es el indicado y que no es igual que los demás, desea que vea lo bueno y grandioso que será es en las Artes Oscuras y que sepa que mientras esté con ella nada le pasará ni la molestarán. Lo promete.

Alguien se sienta a su lado, pues siente que el sillón se hunde. Puede ver cabellos rubios platinados caer con gracia sobre los hombros del chico mayor y un brinco en el estómago lo sorprende. El prefecto de Slytherin lo ve con una agradable sonrisa y Severus no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, el chico rubio ya es todo lo que no será nunca. Elegante, de sangre limpia con un aire de aristocracia y superioridad que deja a todos con la cabeza gacha inconscientemente.

—¿Estás bien? —Lucius Malfoy arrastra las palabras con gracia y Severus asiente, maravillado por saber que el pálido Malfoy se preocupa por él—. He visto lo que te han hecho esos idiotas de Gryffindor y les he bajado veinte puntos a cada uno y castigado duramente.

Severus se alegra, por lo menos ya no está tan enfadado tras oír que los ineptos han sido severamente castigados por el prefecto de la casa de Salazar.

—Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en Pociones y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero dime, Severus, ¿por qué no te has defendido?

—M-mi amiga me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no cayera a su nivel y que alguien de los prefectos o del profesorado se haría cargo —el cabello negro cae a cada lado en dos cortinas y le tapa el rostro.

Lucius se ríe suavemente y las mejillas de Severus toman un color rosado. Al parecer lo que hizo no fue muy correcto a los ojos del rubio, sabía que tenía que defenderse, pero si Lily lo dice...

—¿Sabes? No tienes que conformarte ni hacer lo que los demás crean correcto, sino lo que tú deseas hacer. Si alguien merece sufrir y pagar por sus acciones, tienes que hacer que lo hagan y si se puede, por tu propia mano.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa y se queda sin habla, lo que dice Lucius es verdad y aún resuena dentro de su cabeza. La vocecilla llamada conciencia le dice que Lucius es sabio e inteligente y que si él lo dice es que tiene razón.

Y antes de poder contestar u opinar, Malfoy se levanta, pone una mano en su hombro y lo aprieta con suavidad. Le dedica otra sonrisa y Severus tímidamente le responde con otra.

—Sólo es sentido común Slytherin, que no se te olvide, Severus.

Sentido común. El camino hacia la grandeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrededor del mundo.<strong>

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer al graduarte de Hogwarts, cuando ya seas un gran mago y sepas hacer montones de hechizos, Sev? —Lily está recostada sobre la hierba, al igual que Severus y los dos miran las nubes que surcan el azulísimo cielo, buscando formas graciosas. Los dos ríen cada vez que Lily dice que ve una con forma de "_Dudley_" escupiendo una bola de pelo, el feo gato café de Petunia.

Severus cierra los ojos e imagina su futuro. Se ve como un gran mago, viajando alrededor del mundo junto a Lily. Sonríe al soñar que algún día tomará la mano de esa niña pelirroja que siempre le alegra la vida y que nunca más será infeliz. Aún toca esperar, pero todo tendrá su recompensa. No lo duda.

—¡Lily! Deja ya de parlotear con ese horrible niño y ven a comer —la apretada voz de Petunia se oye a lo lejos y Severus la odia aún más por romper ese momento perfecto que sólo es de Lily Evans y Severus Snape, de nadie más. Le dirige una mirada fulminante pero él le responde con otra, que hace que la chica con cara de caballo se estremezca.

Ella siempre lo culpa de las últimas y desagradables "_rarezas_" que hace su hermana, sin embargo, Severus sabe que en realidad está celosa de Lily, ya que ella es bonita, agradable y especial, cosas que ella nunca será.

Pronto nada de eso le importará. Ya verá esa Petunia cuando él se lleve a Lily a viajar alrededor del mundo y la estirada hermana se quede sola. Nada lo hará más feliz que Petunia sufra... Bueno, si es que su amada niña pelirroja no se apiada de ella y... Mejor no pensarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Repetición.<strong>

El vacío en el pecho se hace más grande con el pasar del tiempo, volviendo todo más doloroso y patético. Quiere que esa sensación desaparezca, pues llegará el momento en el que simplemente no vivirá, no podrá abrir los ojos sin dejar de ver las verdes esmeraldas llenas de tristeza y carentes de alegría y vitalidad.

Desea con toda el ¿alma? poder olvidar la traición y la culpa que cada minuto crece sin límites. Enmendará su error cuidando del peligro a la única persona que sobrevivió a su momento de estupidez, el único que existirá para recordarle que deje atrás el pasado y así poder dejar y vivir.

La repetición de esa muerte pronto desaparecerá, cuando su deuda quede saldada y su corazón deje de latir.

* * *

><p><strong>Callejón sin salida.<strong>

Severus sabe que ella está en un callejón sin salida. No quiere que su único y amado hijo se vuelva un asesino, que manche su reputación, pero sobre todo, su alma. No puede evitarlo aunque así lo desee. Ella es una simple mujer sin marca tenebrosa, la esposa de un mortífago en Azkabán que perdió toda la aceptación y gracia del Señor Tenebroso.

Así que él entiende que lo único que le queda por hacer a Narcisa es ponerse de rodillas delante de él y suplicarle que cuide a Draco a cualquier costo. Claro que hubiera aceptado de inmediato, pero la idiota de Bella está también ahí, perpetrando con su presencia uno de los lugares que aún no odia del todo.

Ahora Severus y Narcisa están dentro de ese callejón en el que sólo uno podrá salir. Sin embargo, él se conforma y luchará para que dos personas encuentren la salida y nunca se arrepentirá por desear que sea Narcisa y Draco los que salgan de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin tinta.<strong>

Otra vez ha perdido diez minutos de su valiosa vida mirando por la ventana. Odia con toda su magia hacerlo, pues lo único que consigue es desenterrar recuerdos que siempre están mejor guardados bajo miles y miles de datos sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, las propiedades de los cabellos de unicornio y de los ciclos lunares que se necesitan para elaborar la Poción de la Verdad. Severus Snape tiene cosas más importantes que hacer: castigar a los alumnos que se resistan a probar las pociones hechas en sus compañeros, que merodean a mitad de la noche para planear las próximas bromas y a los que lo insultan sin importar que él sea un profesor. Claro, también está el ignorar a las profesoras con cuadros escoceses por toda la ropa que llegan a interrumpir sus cinco minutos de calma, ya que eso no trae sino molestias, regaños y demás.

—Severus Tobías Snape —el aludido rueda los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo, odia que le recuerden al desgraciado de su padre—. Podrías ser tan amable de explicarme ¿por qué estas plumas escriben sin tinta? —Minerva le muestra una pluma que gotea algo parecido a tinta roja.

—No.

—Severus —la molestia se oye en cada sílaba que pronuncia la bruja.

—Minerva, ¿acaso me ves cara de fabricante de plumas defectuosas? Además, que yo sepa, escriben con tinta roja.

—¡Por Merlín! Escriben con sangre. Varios de mis alumnos me lo han dicho y para comprobarlo me han enseñado los dorsos de las manos, tienen las palabras cortadas en la piel y en los pergaminos las mismas están escritas con sangre.

El mago de cabello negro se da la vuelta para ver a la bruja de mayor edad, la capa ondea elegante tras él, oyéndose el frufrú de siempre. Le dirige una mirada llena de indiferencia y camina hacia la puerta en total silencio. ¿Acaso Minerva piensa que él es el responsable? Aunque no la culpa por eso, cualquier otro profesor hubiera pensado lo mismo de él.

—¿Enserio? —se detiene antes de cruzar la puerta, aún le da la espalda—. ¿Qué tan cruel me crees como para herir a un alumno? Dime, ¿piensas que soy un monstruo sin corazón capaz de éso y más? En realidad no importa. Pero en vez de venir a acusarme sin pruebas, deberías preguntarle a la profesora Umbridge acerca de eso, creo que ella si que te dará la respuesta.

Siempre es lo mismo, ocurre algo malo y todos no dudan ni un segundo es acusar a Severus Snape, ex-mortífago y ahora profesor de pociones que aspira al cargo de enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si le estuviera dando la importancia que no merece, ya correrían algunas cabezas por el suelo. Pero, ¿qué más da? Pronto la farsa acabará.

Y, aunque no lo creyera nadie, protegería a los alumnos de cualquier peligro, sin embargo, lo negará todo si alguien lo llegase a preguntar.

Sale y cierra la puerta tras él. No espera una disculpa o una mirada avergonzada. Más bien, no desea nada. No necesita nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


End file.
